choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Nissan Silvia (S15)
The Nissan Silvia (S15), also known as the 200SX (S15) in Australia and New Zealand, is a sports coupe featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q!, and Mini Motor Racing WRT. Real Life Info The S15 generation of the Silvia was introduced in 1999. The S15 was downsized a bit to comply with Japanese compact class regulations. The 2.0-liter SR20DE/SR20DET inline-4 engines from the S14 carry over to the S15. SR20DE equipped models produce 165 hp and 142 lb/ft of torque; SR20DET equipped models produce 247 hp and 203 lb/ft of torque, in part to an upgraded turbocharger and engine management. The Q's trim line is renamed Spec-S, while the K's is renamed Spec-R. An Aero package was offered, adding a rear spoiler, side skirts, orange suede front seats and door trim inserts, and other minor aerodynamic adjustments. Spec-S models came with either a 5-speed manual transmission or a 4-speed automatic transmission; Spec-R models featured a 6-speed manual (instead of the 5-speed) or a 4-speed automatic. Spec-R models also came with a helical LSD instead of a viscous LSD (which was used in the Silvia S14 and the S15 Spec-S model). Super HICAS four-wheel steering was an option on Spec-R models with the manual transmission. Initial trim lines included Spec-S, Spec-S Aero, Spec-S G Package, Spec-R, Spec-R Super HICAS Package (6-speed manual only), Spec-R Aero, and Spec-R Aero Super HICAS Package (6-speed manual only). Australian and New Zealand 200SXs came in Spec-S and Spec-R models, but all were powered by the SR20DET (in a slightly detuned form) and both offered the 6-speed manual transmission (along with the automatic transmission), helical LSD, and chassis bracing. Other changes betweeen the Silvia and the 200SX was that 200SXs have chrome interior trim pieces, such as interior door handles and shifter surround, as well as sports pedals, "silver shadow chrome" wheels, larger rear spoiler, and Nissan emblems on the hood and steering wheel (in place of the Silvia's "S" emblem). In late 1999, the B Package was offered on Spec-S and Spec-R models, featuring blue suede front seats and door panel inserts; in addition, an Autech version (based off the Spec-S) was offered. The Autech version produced 200 hp and 158 lb/ft of torque, mated to the Spec-R's 6-speed manual transmission; other changes included upgrades to the ECU, suspension, exhaust, and camshafts. In 2000, a retractable hardtop convertible version, the Silvia Varietta, went on sale. It was only offered with the same engine/transmission choices as the Spec-S. As for the rest of the lineup, the L package was offered on Spec-S and Spec-R models which featured leather seats; a Type B model was offered on the Spec-R, and a Style A version, featuring Ferrari-style bumpers, painted tail light surrounds, tan leather seats, tan door panel inserts, tan center console, and a tan and black two-tone dashboard and steering wheel, was offered on Spec-S and Spec-R models. The Silvia and 200SX continued production through 2002; the V Package was offered on Silvia Spec-S and Spec-R models, and the 200SX GT model replaced the Spec-S/Spec-R models in Australia and New Zealand. Choro-Q HG 2 The Silvia (S15) is body number Q013 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Peach Town Body Shop. Notes * The Silvia (S15) model featured in Choro-Q HG 2 is most likely the Spec-R Aero model, as it is equipped with a rear spoiler. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Silvia (S15) is body number Q013 in Choro-Q HG 3, with the only difference being the addition of the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q! The Silvia (S15) is body number Q19 in Choro-Q!. Notes * Unlike the HG 2 and HG 3 versions, the Choro-Q! variant does not have the rear spoiler equipped as standard equipment. You will either have to buy the handling wing or the speed wing to equip it, but both spoilers are the same shape as the factory Nissan spoiler. Silvia (S15) models in the game without the rear spoiler resemble the standard Spec-R model, while models with rear spoilers equipped resemble the Spec-R Aero model. Mini Motor Racing WRT The Nissan Silvia (S15) is one of several Choro-Q bodies featured in Mini Motor Racing WRT. Stats Rarity: ****** Max Level: 70 Max Speed: 240 Max Nitro: 67 Max Corner: 145 Max Accel: 153 Type of Road: On Road (Wet) Acceleration Type: Early Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q! * Mini Motor Racing WRT Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles